Victor "Vic" Criss
Victor "Vic" Criss is one of Henry Bowers's friends, and a minor character in Stephen King's It.'''' He is played by Gabe Khouth in the miniseries (although he is mistakenly called Patrick in the credits) and Logan Thompson in the film adaptation. 1958 Among The Bowers Gang, Vic was probably the smartest and most intelligent member, being the only bully to have defined morals. He was also most likely the second-in-command of Henry's gang due to being the smarter of Henry's two best friends. He and Peter Gordon were the only people among the group who were aware of Henry's deteriorating sanity and became more reluctant to hang around him as the summer progressed on. The First Strike (The Barrens) On the last day of school, Victor, alongside his other friend Belch Huggins, help Henry ambush and attack a overweight boy named Ben Hanscom (whom Henry had wanted to get revenge on for not letting him copy his exam paper, and as a result had to take summer school in order to pass the grade even though Ben was merely following the rules of the exam). It was that day Vic had realized how crazy his friend was. Although both Victor and Belch initially enjoy taunting Ben about his weight problem (as shown when Vic says "Jezzum, he sounds just like a pig"), he soon becomes shocked as Henry begins carving his name on Ben's Belly with his switchblade. Before Henry is able to finish, Ben manages to fight back and flees into the Barrens. While Victor, Belch and Henry search for him under the Barrens, the three of them encounter two other boys named Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak. The three bullies then break the dam that they had been working on and soon leave, losing interest in looking for Ben. Vic was the one who suggested that they should break their dam down. Strike Two (The Rockfight) As the summer progressed on, Vic becomes more aware and worried of Henry's eroding sanity. However, he still continues to hang around Bowers, and even aids him in his "private war" against the Loser's Club. In early July, Vic joins Henry in a violent rock fight against the Losers, being the fourth one to flee away from the brawl (even though he had done the most damage to the Losers, being the least emotionally involved). Tracker Brothers (Joining the Loser's) Though this was never fully elaborated, Vic at one point of the novel nearly approached the Losers into joining them. In early August, he approached Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Stan Uris, Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak and Ben Hanscom one day at the Tracker Brothers, warning them of Henry's deteriorating sanity. The Final Strike (Death) In mid-August, Victor and Belch reluctantly follow Henry down into the sewers of Derry, where the loser's were. While chasing the Losers under Derry, Vic and Belch both ultimately meet their end at the hands of It, who appears as the Frankenstein monster, decapitating and killing Vic. 1985 The "Reunion" (Juniper Hill) Nearly thirty years later, a dead Victor, appearing as one of It's manifestations, persuades and convinces Henry (who had been framed for the murders in the summer of 1958) into going back to Derry to kill the remaining Losers. Henry notes on how his rotting friend has strong a resemblance to the Frankenstein Monster. Appearances * IT * It (miniseries) * 11/22/63 (mentioned) * It: Chapter One (2017 film) External Links *Victor "Vic" Criss - Stephen King Wiki *Victor "Vic" Criss - Villains Wiki Category:Movie Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Live-Action Bullies Category:Deceased Bullies Category:Male Bullies Category:Humans Category:Minions Category:Physical Bullies Category:School Bullies